Mr. White (007)
'' '' ' '''Mr. White is the secondary antagonist in the 007 films Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. He is member of a mysterious organization called Quantum, which helps support terrorism. He is only seen a few times, and his role in Quantum's events still remains unclear. He returns in 2015's SPECTRE as the father to Madeleine Swann. He is portrayed by Jesper Christensen. Casino Royale In Casino Royale, White is seen introducing Le Chiffre, the main antagonist, to the terrorist Steven Obanno, and arranges for Le Chiffre to bank Obanno's money. White is next seen after Le Chiffre has lost Obanno's money. While Le Chiffre tortures Bond, the door bursts open and Mr. White enters with a silenced pistol aimed at Le Chiffre. Though Le Chiffre tries to reason with MR. White by telling him that he will get the money back, White kills him because Quantum can no longer trust him. Ironically, this action saves the life of MI6 agent James Bond, who will become Quantum's main enemy. When Mr. White returns to his villa on Lake Como, he receives a phone call. While answering the call, he is shot in the leg and falls to the ground. As he tries to crawl into cover, he is approached by James Bond who takes him captive for interrogation by MI6. Quantum of Solace The next film begins with Bond and his superior questioning White, who states that his organization has people everywhere. Upon this statement, M's bodyguard Mitchell opens fire, and Bond pursues him out of the room. In the ensuing confusion, White escapes. He is later seen at an opera house in Bregenz, Austria, where he has come to meet with other members of Quantum. During the opera, the Quantum members discuss their Bolivia project through small headsets. Bond uses a headset previously taken from a Quantum member to trick the members into leaving the opera and takes photos of everyone who leaves, providing MI6 with valuable information about Quantums top agents. Mr. White removes his headphone but remains seated and is therefore not seen by Bond. He tells the woman next to him that "Tosca isn't for everyone", thereby giving his partners a reason for leaving the room. After the death of Dominic Greene, White remains at large. It's suggested that with Bond's exposure of Quantum through Greene leads to the dismantling of the organization in the aftermath of Greene's death. SPECTRE On his search for SPECTRE Bond travels to a remote safehouse where Mr. White seems to be in hiding. Bond shows White a ring which bears an inscripted octopus. Mr. White replies that the ring belongs to an old organization called SPECTRE and the SPECTRE's lair is located in the Mountain top of Obertilliach. Gallery Mw.jpg|Mr. White at Obanno's camp in Africa WhitekillsChifre.png|Mr. White kills Le Chiffre MrWhiteShot.png|White gets taken by Bond MrWhiteOpera.png|White evades Bond by remaining seated at the opera MrWhiteSPECTRE.png|White at his safehouse in SPECTRE Category:007 Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Business Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Bigger Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil Genius Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Assassin Category:Deceased Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Posthumous Villains